


five times matt cohen was an overprotective dad

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: Rich, Rob and Matt have a daughter. Matt worries about her all the time and a lot. Rich and Rob tend to be a little more hands off, but they think Matt's kind of adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> last one for the night you guys!! i have wanted to write r2m since forever so here it is finally, i know this is a small fandom but i hope at least two (2) people read this

I.

"Which one of you would like to hold her first?"

The nurse held out the tiny bundle wrapped in pink blankets, and Richard, Rob and Matt all crowded round, staring down at their daughter's face for the first time ever. All of them wanted to hold her, but none of them wanted to steal the moment away from the others. Plus, they were all a little bit scared. It wasn't like any of them had a whole lot of experience with babies, and they didn't want to mess this up.

"I think Matt should," Rich finally decided. "After all, he was the one that got us all talking about this in the first place."

"Me? I don't know if-" Matt tried to protest, but before he knew it, the nurse was already placing the little girl in his arms.

At the sudden movement, she started to squirm and whine, and Matt instinctively started rocking her gently, bending down to place a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead. She opened her bright blue eyes and stared up at him in wonder, immediately calm.

Matt turned to Rob and gave him a sappy smile. "She has your eyes."

"All babies have blue eyes, Mattie."

"Yeah, but those are your eyes, they're not just any blue eyes, they're special Rob blue eyes."

"That's not even genetically-" Rob shook his head and smiles, resting his head on Matt's arm.

Rich came to stand on Matt's other side, holding out one finger for his daughter to grab onto. She did so, and tried to put Rich's finger in her mouth.

"Careful!" Matt took a step back so that Rich was no longer within reaching distance. "Have you washed that? Go wash your hands before you touch her. I don't want her getting sick."

Suitably chastised, Rich held up his hands in surrender and turned towards the bathroom, while Rob fought down a chuckle next to them.

 

II.

"You ready for your first day?"

"Yep!" Chloe Benedict-Speight grinned from the seat next to Matt. She was sitting crosslegged, holding her lunch bag tight in one hand, glancing to the side every few seconds to check out her reflection in the window.

Matt had spent at least an hour this morning brushing her hair, ironing her clothes, making sure she looked as good as possible for her first day of kindergarten. Rob had laughed at him and said that he should be focusing on things like making sure she had all her schoolbooks rather than things like whether her last sparkly hair clip was in exactly the right place, but Matt didn't care. Even though he knew that the second Chloe was at school she'd be tearing off onto the playground and ruining her dress, he was happy in the knowledge that he'd done a good job.

"You sure? You're not nervous at all?"

Chloe frowned, and in a tone that said 'duh', replied, "Nope."

"Not about anything? At all? You're not wondering, what if you lose your lunch or if someone pushes you over or if you accidentally end up in a fifth grade classroom?"

"None of those things are going to happen," Chloe told him, sounding almost condescending. Matt thought that if she'd known how, she might have rolled her eyes. "Silly Daddy."

"I'm just saying-"

Rich turned around from the driver's seat and laughed. "I don't think I'm the one who's nervous here, love."

Matt sighed. "It's her first day! Of course I'm nervous! Anything could happen!"

"It's kindergarten, not extreme cliffdiving. She'll be fine," Rob cut in.

Richard pulled the car into a parking space and got out, coming round to open the door for Chloe. She stepped out onto the ground and immediately Matt scooped her off her feet. "Here, let me carry you so you don't mess up your shoes!"

Rob climbed out of the car too, removed Chloe from Matt's arms and set her on the floor. "She can walk."

"On second thoughts, maybe she should wait another year before-"

Rich slapped his hand over Matt's mouth.

 

III.

"No. You are not, not, not getting your ears pierced!" 

"But Daddy, that's not fair! All my friends have theirs pierced and they're so pretty and I want them!"

"I don't care," Matt insisted, folding his arms and turning back to the television in a huff. His daughter was nine! Nine years old, and she already wanted to stick a needle through her own skin?

Well, maybe not through her own skin. But still.

"Don't you think they'll look good?" Chloe pouted.

"Yeah, honey, I think they'd look great. But they'll hurt! I don't like the idea of letting someone hurt you."

Chloe sighed, walking out and stomping up the stairs to her room.

Matt flopped down so that his head was resting in Richard's lap. To the other side of Rich, Rob dropped a hand to Matt's hair and started scratching his head, trying to soothe him.

"I don't think Chloe getting her ears pierced is the worst thing in the world, you know..." Rob piped up.

"That's a lie. It would be the absolute worst thing in the entire world. Worse than, than..."

"Than you getting rid of that cheerleader outfit in your closet?" Rich laughed, winking.

A slow smile spread over Rob's face. "Now that. That may actually be the worst thing in the world. Promise me, Matt, I don't care if you're seventy. Don't ever get rid of that outfit, okay?"

Matt blushed. "I, uh, I, okay. I knew you liked it, but I didn't know you liked it that much."

"You have no idea..." Rich licked his lips.

Matt's mind wandered, thinking about all the possibilities for what the three of them could do later involving that skirt, and then...

"Rob, what are you doing on your phone?" He suddenly noticed that Rob was staring very intently and frowning at the tiny screen.

"Oh, nothing. Just booking Chloe's ear piercing appointment for next week."

 

IV.

"A party. She wants to go to a party. Some wild, crazy, unsupervised party that probably has boys and alcohol and people shooting lines of coke off the floor and-"

Matt was cut off when Rob and Rich both burst out laughing at the exact same moment.

"What?" Matt scowled.

"Honey, it's a middle school dance." Rich patted him on the shoulder. "All the teachers are going to be there, the closest thing to lines of coke will be kids eating too many of those sherbet dust things and then running around the hall on a sugar high. But considering how much ice cream the girl eats, I think she's used to that."

Matt folded his arms and looked away. "Why are the two of you never on my side?"

"We are on your side. We all just want what's best for our daughter, don't we?" Rob pointed out. "It's just that you sometimes blow things a little out of proportion."

"A little out of - I do not!"

At that moment, the door to their bedroom opened and Chloe strolled in, her head in the air, throwing herself down on the bed between the three of them. "I win. Pay up."

Rob and Rich both pulled dollar bills out of their pockets and handed them to their daughter. "Good job, kid," Rich grinned.

Matt stared. "What the hell are you betting on?"

"Whether you were gonna freak out about the dance and accuse me of taking drugs. I'm not stupid, you know. Drugs are bad. We already did that unit at school, I don't want to get, like, the bubonic plague because I smoked a joint."

"I cannot believe..." Matt shook his head. His daughter was far too wise to his ways. He was going to have to get sneakier in future.

Then he realized something else, gasping in horror. "Wait. The two of you are teaching my daughter how to gamble?"

The three of them all fell about laughing. Rich and Rob each pulled another dollar from their pockets and handed them to Chloe.

 

V.

"I need to talk to you two about something," Matt hissed as soon as the door closed behind Chloe, who was making her way to school.

"What's up?" Rich leaned casually against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

"No, it's not 'what's up'! This is serious. Come on. In the living room."

Rob gave him a concerned look. "Is everything okay, love? What's going on?"

"It's Chloe," Matt told them, as soon as they were appropriately sitting down for the shocking piece of news he was about to impart.

Immediately, the two of them relaxed. "Oh, good. You had me worried there for a moment, I thought you'd lost your job or something," Rich commented, putting am arm around Rob and leaning against him.

"You should be worried!" Matt insisted. Apparently they didn't understand the importance of this situation. "Yesterday when she was doing homework, she asked me to grab her highlighter out of her purse, and when I was looking in there, I saw a pack of condoms!"

Rich and Rob's reactions were completely nonexistent.

Matt was well aware that he could react enough for all three of them. "Condoms! It's that boy from her history class who she keeps going on dates with. Dates! Do you think she's old enough to go on dates?"

Rich smirked. "C'mon, Mattie, you know damn well that at her age you were already taking your shirt off and throwing it at the feet of any girl who even looked twice at you. Which was pretty much all of them. And most of the guys too! Who are you to judge Chloe for having sex with one boy she likes?"

"Exactly," Rob agreed. "She's using protection, she's staying safe, she's sixteen years old and there's nothing we can do. We just have to let her know that we're here for her if she wants to talk to us. Okay?"

Matt paused, his face crumpling, and then he launched himself onto the couch on top of Rob and Rich, as though he was the child here. "Parenting's fucking hard, okay?" he  sobbed into their shirts.

 

VI.

"Where are we going?"

"You're worse than Chloe when she was a kid," Rob chuckled from the driver's seat. "We've told you, it's a surprise. Soon as we get there, you'll know."

Matt rolled his eyes and sank back in his seat. That morning, Chloe had left on a trip abroad with her school for the next two weeks, and she hadn't been out of the house more than an hour when Rob and Rich had bundled him into the car, announced that they had already packed a bag for him, and told him they were going away on vacation.

Matt peered out the window, trying to figure out where exactly they were, but he didn't recognize the surroundings at all. Rich put on some music, and he and Rob started singing along, clearly trying to distract Matt from whatever was to come. Matt did his best to stay silent - they deserved it if they weren't gonna tell him anything - but the songs were catchy, and before too long, he was smiling and singing along.

Another hour later, Rob pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a big old country house - the first building they'd passed for several miles.

"Alright, are you gonna tell me where we are now?" Matt whined, leaning over between the two front seats.

He was met with a soft, wet kiss on each cheek. "Yep," Rich grinned. "We are at an exclusive spa, and we are going to be here for the next four days."

"A spa? Why?" Matt frowned.

"Because," Rob chimed in, "you are an amazing father. You are. And Chloe loves you, and somehow you're her favorite, even though you never let her do anything and you're basically the most overprotective parent I can possibly imagine."

"But she loves you, and you work so hard at being the best dad you can possibly be," Rich continued with a soft smile. "And even though you get worried over nothing, the point is, you still deserve a break. So we're here to give you one. Because you work hard at being overprotective of Chloe..."

"...that maybe it's time somebody was overprotective of you," Rob finished.

Matt could feel tears begin to well in his eyes as he wrapped one arm around each of his husbands and pulled them as close to him as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> vote for rich, rob or matt as your favorite over at **[casandsip.tumblr.com](http://casandsip.tumblr.com)**
> 
> it's a trick question - they should all be your favorite


End file.
